The New Girl
by Luv2writeHOA
Summary: There's a new girl at the Palm Woods. She instantly clicks with Kendall, but she's hiding a big secret.


The New Girl

Chapter One: Kendall's POV

It was just a normal day at the Palm Woods. The guys and I were playing street hockey outside the front entrance when a girl stepped out of a cab. She brushed herself off and shook out her curly brunette hair. She walked around the back of the cab to help a woman – who was obviously her mother – with their bags. I was so mesmerized by the girl that I didn't notice when Carlos sent the puck hurtling towards my face. "Kendall! Watch out!" I turned just in time for the puck to hit me straight in the forehead. I fell backwards, my vision blurring.

Suddenly the girl was above me, looking at me with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" I heard distantly. I tried to nod, but my neck wouldn't work right. Finally my vision cleared and Logan pulled me up. It was my turn to brush myself off. I cleared my throat and tried to look cool.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I said, nonchalantly.

She smiled, revealing bright white teeth. "Liar," I felt my face turn bright red. She stretched out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jaymie. Jaymie Wright."

I took her hand. I instantly wished I hadn't; my hands were sweating buckets. "I'm Kendall Knight." I let go of her hand and was thankful she didn't wipe her hands on her jeans.

"Hey, aren't you in a band?" I shoved my hands in my pockets and tried to look cool. "Big Time Rush?"

I sniffed proudly. "Why yes I am."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Well, Cover Girl is my favorite song."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Cool!"

"Jaymie, we should go check in." Jaymie's mom said.

Jaymie looked over her shoulder. "Okay, Mom!" She said. Then she turned back to me. "Do you know where we check in?"

"Oh, yeah, just in through those doors. They lead right to the lobby and Bitter's is right on your left." I said, pointing at the doors.

"Thanks, Kendall." Then she and her mom walked inside the Palm Woods. We, of course, followed.

"She is smoking hot!" James said, taking out his lucky comb and combing his hair. "She's so mine. I mean, James and Jaymie. JaJay. It's like TayTay when Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner were dating!"

"Well your 'JaJay' wouldn't be as famous, and probably wouldn't work like the real TayTay."

James pushed him. "Shut up, I'm in love!"

I stopped and put my arms out to stop the guys. "James, I saw her first. Did she ask for your name? Does she love the song that you mainly sing? Was she concerned for you? No, no, and no. So she's mine. I call DIBS!"

"We got rid of the whole 'dibbing' thing after Lucy." James said.

"Yeah, whatever happened to your crush on Lucy?" Carlos asked.

"I met Jaymie of course."

Just then Jaymie turned around. "So you were talking about me."

"Uh, oh, I… um," I stammered.

"You boys are pathetic. Putting DIBS on a girl? I could see food or video games, but on a person? That's so stupid!" Then she walked up real close to me. "Good thing you're cute." Jaymie smiled and walked away toward the elevator, winking at me.

That's why I walked up to Bitter's and asked for her room number.

Chapter Two: Jaymie's POV

I have had the hugest crush on Kendall ever since their music came out. So when I met him today, I tried to act cool. Being a model had given me the best poker face. But, my modeling career was over and I now wanted to be an actress.

I had been Nikki Hart, Supermodel. America's sweetheart; the pretty blonde who appeared on everything, from TV commercials and billboards to runway shows and charity events. I had it all. But a few months ago I dipped my toes into acting with a low rating crime TV show. I loved it!

Now I returned to who I really was (though I am a natural blonde). Jaymie Wright is my real name; or the one I was born with.

I felt myself smile in the elevator. I had flirted with Kendall Knight… well sort of. He had called DIBS on me. Me! Kendall liked me!

Just as we got to our room, I found Kendall there, waiting by the door. "Hey, Jaymie, I uh, didn't get your number. Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

I smiled at him. "I guess I could do that. My number is 412-555-0198." Then I shifted past him and into our apartment.

Chapter Three: Kendall's POV

Jaymie Wright… now there was someone I could picture having a relationship with. She was really the only girl I've felt like this about since Jo. There was just the unfortunate name mash-up: Jendall. That was the same as mine and Jo's. But, Jandall could fix it… maybe.

I felt like I was floating back to my room. Jaymie had given me her number. 412-555-0198. I would have to remember that.

Something in the back of my mind was blaring, "SHE LOOKS FAMILIAR!" but I couldn't figure out who she looked like. She sort of had a Blake Lively look going on, but also mixed with Taylor Swift, just with dark hair, not blonde. I shrugged. I'd figure it out eventually.

The guys mobbed me the second I opened the door. "So, did you get her number?" Carlos asked, obviously trying hard not to shake the answer out of me.

"Did you just drink like six cups of black coffee?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from myself. "Because you are seriously acting jittery and hyper."

Carlos waved his hand like that was unimportant. "Yes, I did. But anyway, DID YOU GET JAYMIE'S NUMBER?" Now he was shaking me.

I escaped his grasp while they all talked at once, asking me if I got her number, what it was, and if we were going out. "Will you guys shut it for a second and let me answer?" They nodded patiently. "Okay, so I got her number, I am not telling you what it is, and no, I haven't asked her out yet."

"Dude, why not? If you don't then I will." James said.

I held up my hands, palm out. "I will, I will. She's just – well, you know - Jaymie. She's pretty, and funny, and hard to figure out."

"Kendall, it's obvious she likes you, so go ask her out right now!" Logan said.

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and I was shoved out the door to go ask out the girl of my dreams. Okay, that sounds cliché. I was shoved out the door to go ask out Jaymie, the cute new girl.

Chapter Four: Jaymie's POV

I was just closing my apartment door behind me when Kendall walked up to me. I was wearing my yellow and pink striped bikini and suddenly felt self-conscious; which is odd since I used to be a model who would model this exact outfit a lot of the time.

He smiled and I found myself pulling my towel around me, casually. "Oh, hey, Kendall! I was just heading to the pool."

Kendall nodded at my suit. "That's what I figured." He looked down at his feet. It was funny; I had always thought Kendall was the outgoing one. I'd never thought he'd be shy. "Did you um want to go to dinner with me sometime?" Before I could answer he shook his head. "You know what, that was dumb. Uh, never mind." He started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm. "Wait, Kendall, I'll go out with you if you still want to." I shrugged. "I mean, I haven't really met anybody here, so I'm not really busy."

He finally looked up and I could see his beautiful blue eyes. His lips curled into a smile that made me smile too. "Great, I'll meet you in the lobby tonight at six?"

I nodded. "Sure, that sounds great!"

He held out his elbow. "Want a famous escort to the pool?" I smiled, thinking that if he knew who I was, that I already had one.

But, I hooked my arm with his. "Sure!"

Chapter Five: Kendall's POV

Jaymie and I were really clicking. I had escorted her to the pool, and then ran upstairs to my apartment to change into a pair of swim trunks. When I got back down to the pool, I found Jaymie relaxing on one of the pool's lounge chairs. She had placed her beach bag on another chair, obviously saving it for me.

"Hey, I'm back!" I said, moving her bag so I could sit down.

She lifted up her head, and pushed her sunglasses up off her face. "Hey, Kendall."

"You're not going swimming?" I asked, looking longingly at the cool, blue, chlorine-scented pool.

She shrugged. "I'm not the best swimmer."

"I can teach you if you want." I said.

She looked at me. "Really?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Great!" Jaymie shot up off the lounge chair, and lowered herself into the shallow end of the pool. "C'mon, Kendall!" She twirled around in the water. "The water's fine!"

I smiled and hopped in as well.

We spent about an hour in the pool. Jaymie caught on fast, and had no problem learning what I taught her. Eventually she was good enough to mess around.

I held my breath and went under the water. Jaymie followed suit, looking like a fish with her lime green goggles. We waved at each other then I popped back up to the surface. Again, so did Jaymie.

"You look hilarious in those goggles, you know." I said, splashing Jaymie.

"So do you! Your ears look like they're folding in on themselves!" Then she sent a spray of water back at me.

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed, splashing her back.

That's when her mom came up to the side of the pool. "Jaymie, you have an audition in twenty minutes! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Jaymie blinked, and an 'oh crap I forgot' look registered on her face. "Omigosh, I'm sorry, Mom! Sorry, Kendall, I've got to go!" Then she pushed herself up out of the pool and pulled her towel around her torso. "Thanks, for the lesson. I'll see you tonight at six, though!"

I was still treading water as I watched her walk away.

Chapter Six: Jaymie's POV

I got back from my audition in a good mood. The audition itself had been horrible (I could tell by their faces. They must not have gotten my view on the character. Oh well!) But, I couldn't help the happiness bubbling inside of me; the anticipation for my date with Kendall.

My closet was overflowing with clothes when I opened it to find something to wear that night. I had tons of dresses (most of which were from top designers like Ralph Lauren and Marc Jacobs) and more than my fair share of shoes. But most of them were Nikki Hart dresses, not Jaymie Wright dresses. I sighed and puffed out air that blew my bangs up out of my eyes.

Finally I decided on a gray jersey dress with an empire waist with a zipper reaching from the sweetheart neckline to the waistline. Since it was a spaghetti strap dress, I paired it with a jean jacket and cowboy boots. It wasn't super dressy, but I had texted Kendall and he said it wasn't a super fancy place. So, I twisted my hair up in a clip and let a little bit frame my face. I curled that hair so it was wavy, and put on minimal make-up.

When I was finished primping, I looked in my full-length mirror. I had to admit: I looked good! Kendall wouldn't know what hit him, when he saw me.

I took a deep breath and walked around the corner to the lobby. Kendall was there waiting for me. He was just as dressed up as I was in a pair of nice jeans that fit him _very_ well, and dark gray V-neck t-shirt. His hair was messy as if he'd spent the last few minutes nervously running his hands through his hair, but his eyes sparkled when he saw me.

"Jaymie, you look…amazing!" He smiled

I looked him over. "You don't look so bad yourself. And thanks,"

He offered his arm. "Why thank you. Shall we go?"

I took it. "We shall!"

Chapter Seven: Kendall's POV

You wouldn't believe how nervous I was when Jaymie walked into the Lobby. What if I said something stupid? Or did something stupid? Or James, Carlos, or Logan came up and said something stupid? Or – well, you get the idea.

We went to the new burger place just a few blocks from the Palm Woods. I know, it sounded like I was cheap, but, this place had the best gourmet burgers you've ever tasted. As we pulled up, I looked over at Jaymie. I couldn't read her expression. _Oh, crap_, I thought, _was she a vegetarian or a vegan or something? _I hoped they had veggie burgers here.

Jaymie unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car. "C'mon, Kendall. I've heard about this place and I can't wait to try their Baconator Burger!" She went inside and I breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't a vegetarian, and she had an appetite!

The night went well. We were laughing and joking, and going on and on about how good their burgers were. Jaymie showed me just how good dunking your fries in your milkshake was. And I told her to put her French fries on her burger.

There was only one time where the paparazzi caught us together, and were snapping pictures. Jaymie flinched, and looked terrified. I told her that Freight Train would take care of them, and he did, appearing when I snapped my fingers. (I know that sounded Jerky, but Gustavo insisted I take him.)

After a while, everything went back to normal and we were back to laughing and eating.

"Man," Jaymie said, savoring her Baconator. "I've forgotten how good burgers are! I couldn't eat them when I was a model because I had to watch my figure!"

I set down my hamburger. "You used to be a model?"

Jaymie looked up at me, wide eyed, like she'd said too much. "Um, no. I wasn't a model. Where'd you hear a crazy thing like that?" Then she looked down at her food.

"Um, you just said so."

"No, I didn't."

I nodded. "Yes, you did!" Then that little voice came back. _I know who she is! I know who she is!_ I put the pieces together. The face, her fear of the paparazzi, and the previous model gig. "Holy, crap, you're Nikki Hart, aren't you?"

She looked at me, desperately. "Shhh!" She looked around, franticly, hoping no one heard me. "Please don't blow my cover!"

"So, you are, Nikki! I knew it! I knew you looked familiar!"

"Yes, yes, I'm Nikki. Well, my real name is Jaymie Wright. Nikki Hart was my stage name."

I looked at my date quizzically. "Well why did you leave? You had everything: fame, fortune…"

She looked at me, her blue eyes duller than usual. "But I didn't want that."

"Then why are you going back into the business to be an actress?" I asked.

"I'm not in it for the money. I don't want fame. I just want to act! I don't care if I'm in a big ticket movie or a low rated crime show." She pushed some hair behind her ear and lowered her voice more. "I hated not having privacy. I hated having to live up to an image. I hated dating guys for fame, when I didn't want to. I just… I wanted a normal life again."

I nodded. "I get it. I really do. And don't worry; your secret is safe with me." I put my hand on hers. "I won't tell anyone who you really are." I raised my eyebrows. "So if you just stopped being Nikki, then where does everyone think she is?"

"They think she's on a permanent vacation somewhere in the England."

We touched our cups together, cheers style. "Nice cover story!"

"Thanks, I came up with it!" She beamed.

Chapter Eight: Jaymie's POV

Mine and Kendall's date had been amazing. Well, despite my whole Nikki secret coming out. But I trusted him. He wouldn't tell. I slept in late, as it was summer, and woke up lazily… to several paparazzi standing over me.

Obviously I screamed. The paparazzi terrified me. They had once ambushed me outside of a restaurant and I'd lost my footing and fell. Gossip magazines spun my fall as one induced from alcohol, a substance, I might add, I have never once touched in my life. **AMERICA'S GOOD GIRL GETS TIPSY: HER SCANDELOUS FALL OUTSIDE OF MAURO'S PIZZA AND PASTA!** Read the headlines. They had their facts completely wrong. First of all, they had surprised me, and I was wearing four-inch heels which could clearly be seen in the picture. Second of all, I wasn't outside of Mauro's! Why would I go to a pizza and pasta place? I'm a model! I can't eat fattening food! And let me tell you, Mauro's pizza had grease dripping off every slice. If you poured it in a cup, it would be halfway full. And third of all, everyone new that my dad had died from a drunk driving accident a few years before the picture was taken. Some drunken man had hit him head on at over ninety miles an hour. No way would my dad have survived, and no way would I touch alcohol, ever.

That's when I caught sight of my least favorite gossip columnist. "Angela." I seethed. She smiled wickedly, and that's when I realized I wasn't supposed to know who she was.

"Hello, Nikki. Long time, no see!"

Chapter Nine: Kendall's POV

I was on my way up to Jaymie's room to return her phone. She had put it in my coat pocket when I lent her my jacket on the way back from our date. I secretly hoped she had done it on purpose so we could see each other again.

When I reached her room, I was with met her mother pushing paparazzi out of their apartment. "Mrs. Wright, what's going on?" I yelled through all the chaos.

"Oh, Kendall, I don't know. Could you help me?" She answered.

When my name was said, the cameras turned and swarmed me. "Kendall! Over here!" One fat, hairy man shouted.

Another woman shoved her microphone in my face and asked, "Are you dating Nikki? Did you know her secret?"

I stared at them dumbfounded. "What?" I asked.

Eventually, I stopped listening to them and I helped Mrs. Wright push them into the elevator and downstairs to the lobby. I'd let Bitters deal with those creeps.

Mrs. Wright thanked me and walked back into their apartment, just as Jaymie came flying out the door. She slammed me against the wall, angrily. "How could you?" She screamed at me. "How could you tell everyone who I was?"

I held up my hands in surrender. "Jaymie, I didn't tell anyone, I promise!"

"Oh, yeah?" She asked. Her words were clipped, and her voice filled with anger. "Then who would have told, hmm? Only you and my mom knew. Now the whole world knows!" She held up a copy of People magazine. **NIKKI HART ASSUMES A NEW IDENTITY: JAYMIE WRIGHT, SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD ACTING HOPEFUL AT LA'S FAMOUS PALM WOODS! **I stared in horror at the headline. She flipped to the article and I began to read.

_'We all thought Nikki was living the retired model life in London, England. But really, she had assumed a new identity as Jaymie Wright, her birth name, and was living in the Palm Woods in L.A. Jaymie, seventeen, wanted to become an actress, and has been keeping her real identity a secret from everyone, except Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush, who knew all along. See their cute date pictures (upper left) from this last Friday night at Ollie's Gourmet Burgers. Jaymie/Nikki, you're America's sweetheart! You can't disappear on us!' _

"Oh, shit." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Doesn't put you in the best light, does it? Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. Sure is good advertising for your band!" Jaymie said, her voice lowering, but I could still feel the icy words freezing my heart as she accused me of telling her most trusted secret.

"But I didn't tell anyone! I would never do that to you! I-I like you, Jaymie. Why would I screw things up between us?"

She got up in my face. I couldn't help it, but I breathed in her perfume. She smelled like the Victoria's Secret store. "People will do anything for fame, even if it means dragging someone else down with them. Maybe you thought you could tell and no one would find out it was you. Maybe you don't really like me and this was your way of getting rid of me." She backed up. "Well, if it was the latter, then I'll give you what you want. I never want to see you again. Ever." I watched as Jaymie spun around and entered her apartment. I walked up to the door to try to explain, but she slammed the door in my face.

"Wait!" I whispered, placing my hand on the door.

Chapter Ten: Jaymie's POV

I shut the door in Kendall's face. I heard him ask me to wait. I pressed my back up against the door, and slid down until I was sitting on the floor, my head in my hands. I could still hear him on the other side of the thin walls, but eventually I couldn't hold it in any more. So, I let the tears come, and they flowed down my cheeks, marring my makeup, reminding me of the time I had decided to stop being Nikki.

I never was happy as Nikki. I had been forced to date Brandon Riley, heir to the Riley fortune. My publicist had set us up, saying that we'd make the best fake couple in history. Back then I didn't have the guts to say no. So, I went along with it. We were together "happily" for six months when Brandon cheated on me. (Well, if cheating applied to fake couples) It was a major scandal, but after two days apart we "got back together" and were named the cutest on-again-off-again couple. Over the next two years, we had broken up and gotten back together eight times. But, the last time we broke up, it had been my doing. I was severing all ties as Nikki and was getting prepared to retire.

It was hard, though, to stop being Nikki Hart. She was a big part of me. I had been her since I was fifteen! I had to watch what I said, who I remembered. I had screwed that up with Angela that morning.

_"Hello, Nikki. Long time no see!" Angela said._

_ I blinked as flashbulbs went off. "What- What's going on?"_

_ "We were just given a tip that Nikki Hart wasn't in London after all. That she was here. In the Palm Woods in L.A. In room 6J." Angela smiled, and she reminded me of the Wicked Witch of the West._

_ "This," I pointed my finger at her, or where I thought she was. I was still seeing spots from the cameras. "Is an invasion of my privacy! How'd you get in here?"_

_ "That tubby Mr. Bitter's let us in. I promised him an interview and advertising in my next gossip column." I could almost see the devil horns sprouting from her scalp._

_ "Knowing you, you won't do either of those things. You'll get your story and bolt, ruining my life, and breaking that poor man's heart." I pulled the covers up over my head. Then I peeked back out. "If you don't leave right now, I'm suing. I'll make sure you never work anywhere ever again!"_

_ "And I'll tell everyone what a lying blackmailer you really are!" She smirked. "But, I got the confirmation I needed. C'mon, boys, let's go write that story!"_

_ I screamed and pulled the covers up, willing everything to go away._

Obviously the morning hadn't gone so well. Evil Angela broke into my apartment, (I don't care if Bitter's let her in, I still think it was breaking and entering) everyone knew I was Nikki Hart, and Kendall had told everyone.

Well, scratch that. I didn't believe that Kendall had told, but who else would have? Maybe someone had heard Kendall say who I was? But, no one would have known I was Jaymie. I could definitely rule out my mom. And Kendall was the only other person that knew. So, it had to be him.

Or that was what I was trying to convince myself as I sat there, listening to Kendall breathe on the other side of the door.

Chapter Eleven: Kendall's POV

I slept on Jaymie's doorstep that night. I curled up in front of the door and dozed in and out of sleep. No one left the apartment, and the paparazzi didn't swarm the room this time.

Eventually I got up. Jaymie wasn't going to believe I hadn't told. There was never going to be Jandall. I brushed myself off and looked longingly at the door. I knew she was still on the other side. Through those thin walls I could hear her breathe; I could hear her cry. Once again I placed my hand on the door. "I didn't tell. I wouldn't do that to you, Jaymie. I hope you'll believe me. I'll miss you." I said.

As I walked away, I could just barely hear her whisper, "I'll miss you too."

"C'mon, buddy, so it wasn't meant to be." Carlos said, sitting next to me on our bright neon orange couch. When I had stumbled through the door the guys had politely placed their video game on hold and turned to me. They jumped me about the whole Nikki/Jaymie thing, showing me the same People magazine. I told them everything, and they quieted down.

"Yeah, there's other fish in the sea!" Logan said.

"But I don't want other fish! I want Jaymie!" I whined. I leaned back and covered my face with a pillow.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least he's not face down on the couch moaning like he did when he and Jo broke up!" James said, though his voice was muffled by the pillow.

So, I pushed the pillow away and laid face down on the couch moaning. The guys never were any good at consoling.

Chapter Twelve: Jaymie's POV

That day I got a visitor.

There was a soft knock at the door. I looked through the peephole expecting to see Kendall or the paparazzi. But I was shocked to see who was really there.

I opened the door. "Brandon?" I whispered.

"Hey, Doll, how's it going?" Brandon smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"What? What are you doing here?"

He stepped inside and looked around. "Much smaller than I would've expected from you, Nikki. You're apartment in New York was three times the size of this roach motel."

"Brandon, I'm not Nikki anymore. I'm Jaymie."

"No, no, no, see, that's why I'm here," He shoved his hands in his pockets. "You really hurt my street cred when you dumped me six months ago. I've been searching for you, to get you to take me back, so my record will be wiped clean again. I've looked all over London for Nikki Hart. No one knew where you were." He kept stepping closer and closer to me. I could smell his cologne, and it made me gag, since it reminded me of our fake relationship. "But then I caught a look at some of the paparazzi's pictures from Kendall Knight's date with Jaymie Wright. And the girl in those pictures looked a heck of a lot like my Nikki." He backed up and wandered around my apartment. "So I did some research and found out that Jaymie Wright a.k.a. Nikki Hart was living in L.A. at the Palm Woods. So I came here and asked that Bitter's man what room you were in. He told me, after I gave him a small bribe."

"Well then how did everyone find out who I was? Why didn't you come get me? If I was still unknown as Jaymie Wright, then it would've been easier for you to get me back, without all the identity drama."

"Oh, I told everyone. I tipped off the paparazzi after checking to make sure you were really here. I decided that pushing the spotlight on you would help people forget my street cred. They'd look on you as a liar, and I'd be the guy who used to have a small role in your life. If you were discovered as Nikki, It'd ruin your life. You'd lose everything you were trying to protect. I figured that would be the best revenge!"

"How did you know that Kendall would figure it out?"

He looked at me as if I were a complete idiot. "He's not stupid. I mean, all you did to change your appearance was dye your hair and put on some weight so you actually look healthy." He tweaked my nose. "You're known for your face. If you wanted to stay hidden forever, you'd have to do a lot more than that."

I closed my eyes. "I pushed Kendall away. He didn't say anything about it. You did." My eyes flew open and I ran for his throat. I couldn't reach so I grabbed his shoulders. "You jackass! You ruined everything!"

He shook me off. "That was the point, Nik."

"I told you, I'm Jaymie."

He headed for the door. "Well, it was nice to see you Nikki. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you in the tabloids." He winked and closed the door to my apartment behind him.

Chapter Thirteen: Kendall's POV

The guys had finally convinced me to lounge out by the pool with them. Believe me, I didn't want to, but they said if I didn't, they'd humiliate me in front of everyone. So I went; I didn't want to be on the bad end of their humiliation.

I found a lounge chair and I laid face down, covering my head with a towel. I would lay out, but there was no way I would enjoy myself.

Eventually I fell asleep. I'm not sure how long I laid there like that, but when I woke, I felt like my back had burned a little; not bad, but still noticeable. I sighed and blew some hair out of my face. It was starting to get hot and stuffy under the towel.

Suddenly my towel was pulled off my head. I turned my face towards the culprit. "What the…hell?" Jaymie was standing there, holding my towel. "Jaymie?"

She shifted from foot to foot as people stared at her, whispering about her true identity. "Kendall, can we talk in private?"

I sat up quickly. "Um, yeah." I cleared my throat. "Where?"

"I thought you'd know a place,"

I smiled evilly. "Yes, yes I do."

"Just a little farther, Jaymie," I said, waving her forward through the air ducts.

"When I said private, I meant like an apartment, or some secret place you and the guys have found." I heard her puffing her hair out of her eyes. "I did not mean crawling through the air ducts."

I stopped, and sat down, my back to one wall of the duct. I waited for her to catch up. "Well, this was the most private place I could think of!" I smiled thinking of our 'Day with Deke'. I patted the ducts. "These babies also make good slides!"

She came into view and sat across from me slightly to the right. "So…" I said, trying to stem conversation after a short silence. "Why did you want to talk to me? I thought you never wanted to see me again since I told your secret."

She pulled her hair back into an elastic and gave me a shy smile. "I'm sorry about that. It's just, you were the only one – well, I thought so anyway – that could have told. Only you and my mom knew. But, actually, my old 'boyfriend'" – she put quotations around this – "told everyone. He figured it out without hearing you say it in the restaurant." She sighed. "He saw my picture and knew it was me. I guess changing my hair color and putting on some weight didn't work."

"I'm seriously having a hard time to not tell you, 'I told you so!'"

She waved her hand at me. "Go ahead, say it."

I opened my mouth but suddenly I couldn't. "I can't. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know."

She folded her hands in her lap. "Could we maybe, start over?"

I smiled, and when she looked up, she smiled as well. "Sure." I stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Kendall Knight. What's your name?"

She took my hand and shook it. "Hi, I'm Jaymie Wright."

"It's nice to meet you, Jaymie!"

Chapter Fourteen: Jaymie's POV

I've been here at the Palm Woods for about six months now. I've gotten several acting jobs, mainly for commercials and I've gotten guest roles in a few different shows. They don't make much money, but it's not like I need it.

Kendall and I started over and have been dating for the past five months. It's still new and fresh and fun together. I've gotten to know the guys and Camille and Katie, and I've learned about Kendall's short romance with Lucy. I've also gotten to know more about Jo, and how much it broke Kendall's heart. I'm not jealous of her; she seems like a really great person.

I still have paparazzi following me everywhere, and crazed fans jumping me, but they all call me Jaymie, and I get to do what I want: Act. I don't have to model if I don't want to. It's nice to have such a laid back lifestyle now, living in the Palm Woods. Sure, I could move out, but it's nice living near my friends, and Bitters says I can live here as long as I want, since my presence brings so much business.

I walk into the lobby that evening, to meet Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, and Katie. We're all going bowling, something I haven't done since I was fifteen. We all pile into Mrs. Knight's van and Kendall drives us to the closest alley.

Once everyone's rented shoes, we go to a lane, and pick our bowling balls. Katie enters our names in the computer and we get started. Kendall and I sit together, holding hands as we wait for our turns. He kisses me and I smile when we break apart. I still get that dopey feeling whenever we kiss.

It's his turn so he gets up and grabs his bowling ball. Katie takes Kendall's place next to me and whispers in my ear. "Do you love him?" she asks.

I think about it. I smile and nod. "Yeah, I think I do."

Then Kendall's turn in over, and I'm up. I don't do very well because I'm still thinking about my answer. I don't think I do; I know I do.

I walk back and tell them I'll be right back; that I'm just going to the bathroom. When I get there, I find someone washing her hands at the sink. I glance at her and look in the mirror to fix my make-up. My brain kicks into high gear and I do a double take, looking at the girl. "Jo? Jo Taylor?"

She turns to me and suddenly I'm facing Kendall's ex-girlfriend. "Yep, that's me!" She smiles. "You're Jaymie Wright, right?"

"Um, yeah, that's me. You used to date Kendall Knight?"

"Yes and now you are. Dating him, I mean."

I nod. "What are you doing here? They said you were in New Zealand, shooting a movie for three years."

"I got a short break. I wanted to meet you."

I pointed at myself. "Me?"

"Yeah, I've got to make sure that you're good enough for Kendall. Lucy wasn't. She was a bitch who cheated on him. Good thing it wasn't serious." She looked at me. "Don't worry; I won't let him see me. I like you two together. He's happy with you."

"I'm happy with him."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," I say instantly.

She smiles. "Good. I hope you guys stay together for a long time." Then she slips out the door. I race after her, but by the time I get out the door, she's gone.

I walk back to my friends. Camille is winning so far. I take my turn and sit back down next to Kendall. We play two games, both of which Camille won. We drive back to the Palm Woods and Kendall walks me to my room. He takes my hands and we press our foreheads together. "Goodnight, Kendall." I whisper.

"Goodnight, Jaymie." He says.

"Kendall?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He whispers, kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I wait for his answer.

"I love you too."

THE END


End file.
